Création du monde et autre tracas
by Altamiya
Summary: "Les archanges sont féroces, absolues, l'arme la plus puissante du Paradis." Enfin, ça, c'est maintenant. Ce n'était pas le cas avant. Voilà un petit ramassis d'anecdotes sur la folle jeunesse des anges, avant même la création des hommes. Il a bien fallu des millénaires pour qu'ils soient enfin presque tout à peu près matures... (toutes idées d'anecdotes bienvenues!)


La création, ce n'est pas quelque chose de tout repos. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on peut que l'on doit. Même Dieu l'avait appris. Après tout, son premier essai à faire des créatures intelligentes avait donné les Léviathans. Il s'était retrouvé avec une force de destruction sur les bras. Donc, il avait du faire de nouvelles créatures pour s'opposer à la faim des Léviathans. Des créatures d'amour et de lumière, les anges...Enfin, ça, c'était la version officielle, celle qu'on va marquer dans les livres et qu'on raconte aux angelots pour les endormir.

En effet, les anges étaient une race de soldats, tous réunis dans l'amour de Dieu, une machine de guerre bien huilée, les armes redoutables du Paradis...Enfin, maintenant. Comme tout, ça avait commencé petit. Et comme tous les pères, Dieu avait naturellement des tonnes et des tonnes d'anecdotes plus ou moins compromettantes sur ses chers enfants. Et quand il voyait les légions célestes parader, il se souvenait de leurs premiers pas, ou de quand ils avaient appris à voler, ou de toutes ces petites choses dont seul un parent peut se souvenir. Oh, les anges voudraient bien faire croire qu'ils étaient nés prêts au combat, leur grâce resplendissante et éblouissante faisant de l'ombre aux étoiles, leurs dons de tacticiens et de guerriers acérés dès le premier jour... Il n'en était rien. Et c'est bien sûr ce qui se passe avant qui est le plus intéressant, et c'était dans ces souvenirs que Dieu se replongeait même après avoir quitté le ciel.

Il se souvenait bien sûr de la création de Michael, le premier des archanges. Il avait dans l'idée donc de créer quelque chose capable de tenir tête aux Léviathans. Il pensa force, tactique, discipline, puissance, abnégation, dévotion et fidélité. Toutes ces qualités profondément ancrées dans la Grâce nouvellement créée devaient donner naissance au général de sa future armée céleste. Il se retourna, prêt à accueillir sa création, quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec un petit nuage qui flottait à peu près au niveau de sa taille. Bizarrement il n'avait pas exactement ça en tête quand il pensait à la création d'un guerrier féroce et redoutable. Il sursauta quand il entendit un gazouillis en sortir. Il plongea ses mains dans le nuage et en sortit un petit bébé tout brun aux yeux verts grands ouverts. Quand il vit Dieu, il eut un grand sourire, et derrière lui se déplièrent six petites ailes recouvertes de duvet. Dieu l'amena contre lui pour lui faire un câlin, à son premier fils. Il se pencha vers lui et murmura "Je t'appellerai Michael, tu seras le protecteur de tes frères et du monde. Tu es destiné à la grandeur, mon fils." Son sourire s'effaça quand le jeune archange lui régurgita sur l'épaule. Ça commençait mal.

Dieu était donc remonté au Paradis, qui avait été transformé en nursery géante. Il était tellement absorbé par son petit ange qu'il avait enfin réussi à mettre de côté ses envies de créations constantes. Quand Michael commença à le suivre partout, marchant, volant (le duvet avait laissé la place à des magnifiques plumes blanches), à lui demander d'où il venait, et surtout s'il aurait des petits frères un jour, Dieu se dit que c'était une bonne idée. Il lui faudrait plus qu'un ange contre les Léviathans, et il appréciait sa compagnie. Il était parti pour devenir père de famille nombreuse, il le comprit à ce moment-là. Il expliqua à Michael qu'il avait besoin d'être tranquille quelques instants, qu'il pouvait partir s'amuser où il voulait dans le Paradis, et il se reconcentra pour créer son deuxième fils. Cette fois-ci, il pensa à la lumière rayonnante d'une jeune étoile, à la beauté du monde dont il voulait créer les protecteurs, à un amour absolu, à la patience, l'ambition, mais aussi l'honnêteté. Il ajouta à ce cocktail un ingrédient explosif: le libre arbitre. Si Michael avait été créé avec des qualités guerrières en tête, son cadet était plutôt une version idéalisée de ce que Dieu voulait que les anges soient. C'était mal parti pour qu'il n'ait pas un préféré dans ces conditions. Comme la dernière fois, un petit nuage apparut bientôt devant lui. Il sortit et sourit quand il vit que Michael était exactement au même endroit où il l'avait laissé, n'osant pas s'éloigner de peur de rater le moment où son père serait de nouveau disponible pour lui.

"Père, père, montre-moi, montrez-moi, dit-il l'air excité en voletant pour se placer à la même hauteur que son père.

-Un peu de patience, Michael. On ne presse pas ce genre de choses.

-Mais j'ai attenduuuuu!

-Michael, ce n'est pas le comportement d'un archange, ni d'un futur grand frère.

-Maiiiis je serai sage devant les plus petits! Je promets!

-D'accord, d'accord. Michael, je te présente ton petit frère Lucifer.

-Ouaaaaaaiiis."

Dieu n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que Michael ne plonge les mains dans le nuage qui avait pris une forme de berceau et s'envola comme ça, le bébé blond aux yeux bleus dans les bras. Ce fut le moment où il comprit qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à les décrocher. Mais il était sur que Michael s'en occuperait bien. Il partit en sifflotant pour suivre ses fils et surveiller de loin que tout se passe bien.

Le Paradis était rempli des rires des deux frères qui jouaient ensemble, s'amusaient à faire des faux duels avec des épées de bois, faisaient des courses pour voir qui volait le plus vite (Lucifer avait vite réussi à dépasser Michael qui s'amusait beaucoup moins depuis pour ce genre de défi). Dieu les regardait de loin, et quand la nuit tombait, ils venaient tous les deux pour monter sur les genoux de leur père qui leur racontait l'origine du monde, mais aussi ce qu'ils devraient faire plus tard, montrant toutes les étoiles et leur disant que, en cas de doute, ils pourraient toujours se tourner vers le ciel et trouver des conseils, même si lui n'était pas disponible. Il avait aussi appris à ses fils à manipuler les nuages qui les entouraient pour qu'ils soient assez solides pour supporter leur poids. Il s'amusait de les voir flotter sur des petits nuages quand ils étaient trop fatigués pour voler (Lucifer avait tendance à foudroyer le nuage de Michael qui finissait avec les cheveux dressés sur la tête). Un jour, alors que Dieu était en train de surveiller l'activité des Léviathans sur Terre, il entendit des pleurs. Il se précipita avec toute la vitesse dont il était capable et vit Michael en train de relever Lucifer dont une des ailes était tordue à un angle pas naturel et probablement fort douloureux alors que son grand frère essayait tant bien que mal de le consoler. En voyant ça leur père ne put que penser "soigner, prendre soin, s'assurer que rien ne leur arrive". Il entendit à peine une petite voix derrière lui dire "Ne vous en faites pas, père, je vais m'en occuper." Une petite fille toute noire aux cheveux courts, dont les ailes étaient faites d'éclairs et de pluie s'élança et atterrit à côté des ses frères. Elle soigna Lucifer avec un grand sourire et leur dit: "Je suis Raphael, je suis votre petite soeur." Ils étaient trop surpris pour répondre.

Le trio s'entendait bien mais parfois Dieu avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui. Il commençait à s'occuper d'autres choses, prévoir ses nouvelles créations. Il comptait faire plus d'anges, mais de nature différente de ses premiers nés. Puis une fois que la Terre serait un endroit sur, il avait plein d'idées de plantes et d'animaux...Il avait hâte. Pendant ce temps, il continuait d'organiser le Paradis avec l'aide de ses enfants dont les pouvoirs grandissaient. La maîtrise de Raphael sur l'air et le climat permettait un contrôle plus fin de la structure nuageuse qui soutenait la demeure céleste. Lucifer partait souvent seul faire un tour dans le cosmos, jouant avec les étoiles ou en allumant de nouvelles. Michael restait aux côtés de son père pour l'assister dans tout ce dont il avait besoin. Puis ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre, et se racontaient des histoires de toutes sortes. On voyait déjà une rivalité taquine s'installer entre les deux grands, quand Raphael, jouant le rôle d'arbitre, essayait de les ramener à plus de sagesse. C'était comme si les différentes facettes de Dieu s'étaient incarnées séparément.

Dans ces moments-là, ils étaient heureux et insouciants, ne sentant plus le poids de leur mission future leur peser sur les épaules. Arriva le moment où Lucifer raconta comment il avait réussi à enfin battre Michael dans un de leurs faux duels à l'épée, et la réaction de son aîné qui boudait encore. Il fallait bien admettre que c'était un bon imitateur, même s'il accentuait un peu trop les côtés encore puériles de l'archange brun. Devant sa performance, Raphael éclata de rire, bientôt suivi de Dieu. Michael de mauvaise grâce reconnut que ce n'était pas loin de la vérité et rigola doucement. Avec une petite révérence devant son public, le second archange se rassit à côté de Dieu dont l'hilarité ne s'était pas encore calmée. Ce fut alors qu'il comprit qu'ils avaient plus besoin de rire pour tenir. Il s'excusa donc et retourna s'isoler quelques instants pour créer son dernier archange, et le dernier de ses enfants qui verrait son visage. Il serait destiné à relayer sa voix à tous les autres, mais garderait toujours sa capacité à voir les choses de façon positive, et à voir l'humour en toutes choses. Il n'aurait certes pas les capacités guerrières de ses aînés, mais il aurait quelque chose de bien plus important: du coeur. Il sourit quand un petit nuage doré se forma devant lui. Il décida de ne l'amener aux autres que le lendemain. Il sortit le petit bébé aux yeux et aux ailes d'or de son couffin nuageux et le berça tendrement toute la nuit, lui racontant tout son plan pour l'univers, plus qu'il n'avait jamais dit aux autres. C'était une relation particulière qui s'établit ce soir-là entre Dieu et Gabriel son messager...

* * *

"Oui, on sait vieil homme, tu nous as raconté l'histoire des dizaines de fois. En plus, on était là.

-Lucifer, la ferme et écoute Papa, lui lança Michael en se retournant."

Derrière son dos, Lucifer fit une magnifique imitation du "nia nia je suis Michael et je suis un bon fils" en roulant des yeux. Son frère qui le connaissait trop bien en profita pour lui donner un coup d'aile derrière la tête. Lucifer répliqua par un coup de pied bien placé dans le dos du brun et ça dégénéra en pugilat comme d'habitude. Dieu soupira. La tension entre les deux-là était de pire en pire. Il se retourna vers ses deux plus jeunes enfants. Raphael avait l'air ennuyée mais écoutait par politesse, et Gabriel buvait ses paroles.

"Et ensuite, il s'est passé quoi, demanda le jeune archange.

-Crétin, c'est le reste de nos vies ensuite, lança Lucifer avant de se faire tacler à nouveau au sol par Michael.

-Oui, mais racontée par Papa c'est tout de suite plus intéressant, Luci.

-Ensuite...Et bien, je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous raconte, demanda leur père."

Ils étaient tous réunis autour du trône de Dieu, là où seuls ses archanges pouvaient se rendre. Les anges pensaient qu'ils en profitaient pour parler de problèmes de la plus haute importance mais en réalité, ils revivaient les soirées tranquilles des premiers temps, un père et ses quatre enfants.

"Des histoires compromettantes, demanda Raphael avec un grand sourire.

-Il y en a beaucoup...Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer...

-Moi je sais, moi je sais, s'exclama Gabriel en sautant sur place, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Vas-y mon fils.

-Et bien, c'était le jour où j'ai enfin compris que jouer des tours aux autres était un de mes dons..."


End file.
